Reflexões de uma Sobrevivente
by FireKai
Summary: Depois de ter escapado viva à tragédia de Harper’s Island, a vida de Shea Allen mudou bastante. Agora, seis meses depois, Shea reflecte sobre o que aconteceu na ilha e o que aconteceu depois de ter escapado de lá. Oneshot.


**Título: **Reflexões de uma Sobrevivente

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Aviso: **Harper's Island e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Depois de ter escapado viva à tragédia de Harper's Island, a vida de Shea Allen mudou bastante. Agora, seis meses depois, Shea reflecte sobre o que aconteceu na ilha e o que aconteceu depois de ter escapado de lá. Oneshot.

**Reflexões de uma Sobrevivente**

Olhei pela janela do meu quarto, na minha casa e achei tudo diferente, embora lá fora o cenário fosse exactamente o mesmo. Desde que regressara, nunca mais tinha visto as coisas da mesma maneira. Era impossível que isso acontecesse. Estou a pensar vender esta casa e ir morar para outro lado. Esta casa traz-me demasiadas memórias, que agora são dolorosas.

Há apenas seis meses atrás, fui para Harper's Island, junto de familiares e amigos, para celebrarmos o casamento da minha irmã mais nova. Estávamos todos entusiasmados com o casamento da Trish ou pelo menos parecia que sim. O meu pai, como sempre, tinha sempre um pé atrás em tudo o que tinha a ver com as suas filhas e o casamento da Trish não era excepção.

Partimos num barco, rumo à ilha, com a esperança daquela semana ser divertida e terminar da melhor maneira, com o casamento. Mas isso não aconteceu. Sem sabermos, as pessoas começaram a ser mortas. Só nos apercebemos completamente da situação quando o meu pai foi morto. Foi horrível. Nunca me hei-de esquecer. Aquela espada a atravessar-lhe a cabeça, o seu corpo a cair no chão e os gritos da minha filha Madison.

Foi só o princípio do horror. Logo de seguida fiquei a saber que o Richard me traíra com a Katherine. Eu até simpatizava com ela, pois via o meu pai feliz e afinal era tudo uma mentira e o meu casamento estava destruído. Depois aconteceu tudo tão depressa que me é difícil recordar as situações com exactidão. A Madison desapareceu e o Richard foi encontrado morto.

Não sei o que senti quando soube que ele tinha morrido. Acho que não tive muito tempo para sentir nada. Estava preocupada com a minha filha e era apenas isso que me importava. Tinha de a encontrar e a pôr a salvo. Era só isso que me interessava. Quando a encontrei, foi um alívio enorme, porém não durou muito. Logo de seguida, a Katherine foi assassinada.

Também não sei exactamente o que senti quando soube que ela tinha morrido, mas definitivamente não senti pena. A partir daí, tivemos de nos esconder e fugir, para evitar escapar à morte. Não consigo deixar de me lembrar que houve pessoas que se sacrificaram para me proteger a mim e à Madison. Shane, que parecia rude e mal-educado, enfrentou John Wakefield, para nos dar oportunidade de fugir. Danny, com quem eu e Madison simpatizámos, também se sacrificou para que conseguíssemos fugir. Sully arranjou o barco em que eu e Madison fugimos e ficou para trás. A todos eles devo a minha vida e a vida da Madison e nunca os irei esquecer.

Agora que se passaram alguns meses, a minha vida continua sem estar normal. Continuo a acordar diversas vezes à noite, tendo pesadelos de alguém a perseguir-me para me matar, tendo pesadelos de procurar Madison, que desaparecera e vendo vezes sem conta, na minha imaginação, os meus familiares morrerem uma e outra vez. Esta marca num desaparecerá da minha alma, mas tenho de ser forte, pela minha filha.

A Madison continua a comportar-se como sempre. Nunca foi uma criança muito animada. Preferia isolar-se e brincar sozinha. Continua a fazer o mesmo e raramente fala do que aconteceu, mas eu também não puxo o assunto. É melhor que ela tente esquecer o que se passou ou pelo menos tente esquecer o que puder. Mas preocupo-me que Madison não conviva mais com as crianças da sua idade.

Olho para o relógio. Ainda é cedo, mas em breve terei de levar Madison à escola. Tentamos fazer uma vida o mais normal possível. Os nossos familiares mais próximos, irmãos e irmãs do meu pai e da minha mãe têm estado em contacto connosco, ainda chocados com tudo o que se passou, mas aliviados por nós termos conseguido sobreviver.

**Reflexões de uma Sobrevivente**

Ao jantar, como é costume, tínhamos a televisão ligada, para ver as noticias. Não esperava que aparecesse uma notícia sobre Harper's Island e preparava-me para mudar de canal, mas Madison disse que queria ouvir a noticia e resignei-me. Ao que parecia a maioria dos habitantes tinha deixado a ilha e agora estava quase deserta. Não me admirei. Não quereria viver num lugar onde tinham ocorrido tantas mortes.

"Mãe, quando é que vamos voltar a ver a Abby?" perguntou Madison, olhando para mim.

Hesitei antes de responder, pois não tinha a certeza absoluta e sinceramente não queria voltar a ver Abby tão depressa. Menos de uma semana depois de eu e Madison termos escapado da ilha, surgiu a noticia de que havia mais dois sobreviventes: Abby e Jimmy. Obviamente que fiquei aliviada por eles terem sobrevivido, mas quando, quase um mês mais tarde Abby veio falar comigo e com Madison, aqui à nossa casa, as coisas mudaram.

Abby contou-me tudo o que se tinha passado desde que eu deixara a ilha. Trish tinha sido morta por Henry e depois levada para a igreja, onde o seu corpo fora queimado. Fiquei furiosa com Henry. Apesar de estar morto, não me interessava. Ele tinha namorado com a minha irmã durante anos. Eu pensava que o conhecia bem. A Trish pensava que ele era o homem da sua vida e no final, tinha sido ele que lha tinha tirado.

Mas quando Abby me contou o resto, sobre os motivos de Henry e sobre ele ser filho de John Wakefield e estar obcecado por ela, durante uns segundos senti pena de Abby. Tinha passado por muito com a morte da mãe e agora perdera o pai, amigos e uma das pessoas em quem mais confiava estivera obcecado por ela e ela tinha-o matado para se proteger.

Porém, logo de seguida invadiu-me outro sentimento. Fúria. Fúria para com Abby. Eu sabia que a culpa não era propriamente dela. Coitada, não tinha escolhido a mãe que tivera e se tinha envolvido com Wakefield. Não tinha escolhido ter alguém obcecado por si. Não tinha escolhido que as pessoas perto de si tivessem sido mortas. Mas tinham sido mortas, por sua causa.

Se Abby não tivesse voltado à ilha, nada disto teria acontecido. O meu pai estaria vivo, o meu marido estaria vivo e a minha irmã também. Tudo girara à volta de Abby e muitos inocentes tinham sofrido. Eu não podia esquecer-me disso e resolvi afastá-la de vez. Não voltámos a vê-la até hoje.

"Mãe, então, quando é que voltaremos a ver a Abby?" perguntou Madison, começando a ficar impaciente.

"Não sei querida. Nem faço ideia de onde ela esteja." respondi eu, sem grande convicção.

"Que pena... queria voltar a vê-la."

"Talvez qualquer dia."

Depois da fuga da ilha, tudo tinha sido difícil. Voltar ao quotidiano normal parecera um sacrifício. Não tinha passado assim tanto tempo na ilha, mas a pressão tinha sido tanta que era como se tivesse estado longe durante muitos anos.

E depois, tive de organizar os funerais. Três funerais, todos de caixão fechado. Trish estava queimada e irreconhecível. O meu pai tinha a cabeça partida em duas. Richard tivera um arpão enfiado no peito, se bem que com o fato que levava no funeral isso não se notasse, mas sinceramente o seu funeral foi organizado por mim por obrigação e não queria voltar a olhar para a sua cara. O funeral de Katherine foi organizado pela sua família e eu não compareci. O meu primo Ben teve também um funeral, organizado pelos pais, a que eu compareci, mas a Madison não foi. Achei que já tinha assistido a funerais demais. E foi horrível o facto de o terem encontrado debaixo do barco que nos levou à ilha, ainda por cima decapitado.

As empresas Wellington ficaram sem direcção, com o meu pai morto e o Richard morto também. Eu nunca percebera muito de negócios. Contratei várias pessoas para tratarem da gestão e felizmente um irmão do meu pai, com vários anos de conhecimento em gestão, ofereceu-se para ajudar e tem tratado de tudo.

**Reflexões de uma Sobrevivente**

Fiquei bastante zangada quando soube que estavam a pensar fazer um filme sobre o que se tinha passado na ilha. Um filme de terror, que diziam que iria ser um êxito de bilheteiras. Como é que se atreviam a usar uma situação real e horrível para entreter pessoas e obter lucros? Não sabem com certeza o que eu passei ou o que as famílias das outras vitimas passaram. Falei com os meus advogados e decidi interpor uma acção judicial para parar a produção do filme.

Quando a noticia da minha acção se espalhou, muitas pessoas me apoiaram. Alguns eram desconhecidos, que não tinham nada a ver com o que se tinha passado, mas muitos eram amigos e familiares das vítimas do massacre. O namorado de Lucy, Ryan, ligou-me para me apoiar na minha decisão. Os familiares dos outros, de Cal, Chloe, Danny, Beth e muitos outros apoiaram-me também.

Quando fui a tribunal pela segunda vez, voltei a ver Abby e Jimmy também. Os dois tinham decidido comparecer e estavam do meu lado, pois também eles tinham passado pelo que eu tinha passado e não desejavam que isso fosse retratado num filme. Ofereceram-se para depor em favor da minha acção judicial e aceitei. Acabámos por ganhar o caso e o filme não teve ordem para ser realizado, o que nos deixou a todos bastante aliviados.

"Ainda bem que o filme não pôde ser feito." disse Abby, olhando-me. "Fico mais aliviada. Iriam fazê-lo parecer algo ainda mais grotesco do que foi."

Jimmy acenou afirmativamente, sempre com um braço por cima dos ombros de Abby. Apesar de eu saber que eles não poderiam estar bem, não depois do que tinha acontecido, parecia que se tinham um outro e estavam apaixonados. Senti uma ponta de ciúmes. Eu perdera o Richard, que ainda por cima me traíra, mas Abby tinha alguém que podia amar. Depois lembrei-me de Madison e o sentimento ciúmes desapareceu. Nenhum amor poderia ser mais forte do que aquele que sinto pela minha filha.

À saída do tribunal, vários jornalistas esperavam-nos, para depoimentos. Dei um breve depoimento mostrando o meu agrado pelo filme não pode ser realizado e não acrescentei mais. Nos meses anteriores tinha sofrido bastante com as perseguições dos jornalistas. Tentavam que eu falasse, que contasse como tinha sido a minha experiência na ilha, o que sentia e afins, mas não cedi e não disse nada, nem deixei que se aproximassem da minha filha.

Apesar de tudo, tive de contratar seguranças para nos protegerem e afastarem os jornalista que até quando estávamos em nossa casa não saíam do portão e alguns tentavam fotografar-nos à distância. Não foi algo bonito. Eu queria esquecer o assunto das mortes na ilha, para amenizar a dor, mas os jornalistas não me deixavam.

**Reflexões de uma Sobrevivente**

Passou-se um ano desde aqueles eventos trágicos em Harper's Island. Os familiares de Beth decidiram realizar uma missa para homenagear todos os que tinham morrido na ilha e convidaram todos os familiares das vítimas para comparecerem. Apesar de ter hesitado a princípio, decidi que deveria comparecer, por isso eu e Madison deslocámo-nos até à cidade onde viviam os pais de Beth e onde se iria realizar a missa.

Ao chegarmos à igreja, já havia muita gente reunida. A maioria eram familiares das vítimas, mas também compareceram vários conhecidos e algumas pessoas que conheciam Beth e como a missa se iria realizar na cidade, decidiram comparecer. Cumprimentei os pais da Beth, que conhecera há alguns anos atrás, pois a Trish e a Beth já se conheciam há vários anos e estavam muitas vezes juntas, pelo que houve ocasiões em que as duas famílias se juntaram.

Foi complicado rever algumas pessoas e encontrar outras que nem conhecia pessoalmente, mas cujas vidas tinham mudado com aquele massacre. Os pais de Malcolm estavam presentes. Relembrei o dia em que encontrámos a sua cabeça na fornalha da estalagem. Claro que na altura não sabíamos a quem pertencia, mas mais tarde testes tinham comprovado que a cabeça e restantes partes do corpo encontradas pertenciam a Malcolm.

Falei com a mãe de Joel Booth, que fora dos últimos a ser encontrado, quase por sorte, por alguns vestígios de sangue e um tipo de campa que tinha em cima algumas pedras e chamou a atenção dos agentes da polícia, que cavaram e descobriram o corpo. Por pouco ficaria um mistério sobre o que tinha acontecido com Booth, mas assim ficou provado que morrera. Não sei se para a mãe dele não seria melhor pensar que o filho tinha desaparecido ou fugido, mas que continuava vivo.

Revi o ex-namorado de Lucy, os pais de Richard e também alguns conhecidos de Maggie e dos outros habitantes da ilha que tinham morrido. Pensei se Abby e Jimmy iriam comparecer ou se decidiriam que era melhor não, mas quando já estávamos quase todos sentados na igreja, com a missa praticamente a começar, vi-os chegar e sentarem-se num dos bancos do fundo.

A missa começou. Ouvimos atentamente o padre falar, rezámos em conjunto, todos esperando que as almas dos inocentes tivessem paz. Desejei voltar a ver o meu pai e Trish novamente vivos e comigo. Desejei que Richard também estivesse vivo e nunca me tivesse traído. Podíamos ter continuado a ser uma família feliz. Mas por mais que os meus desejos fossem fortes, não iam acontecer.

Quando a missa terminou, eu e Madison despedimos-nos de todos. Madison estava mais calada do que era habitual, mas era sempre assim quando tinha muitas pessoas à sua volta. Troquei apenas algumas palavras com Abby e Jimmy e depois eu e Madison partimos. Não a queria expor a mais conversas sobre os mortos.

Queria apenas que agora a minha vida continuasse em frente e que a minha filha conseguisse ser o mais feliz possível. Decidi voltar a dedicar-me à pintura, que tinha deixado de lado depois de casar. E criou-se um ritual de, todos os anos pela mesma altura, ser realizada uma missa em homenagem às vitimas de Harper's Island. Nunca deixei de comparecer, sempre esperando por um futuro melhor, pela paz das almas inocentes e também pela paz da minha alma, para conseguir seguir em frente. E, a muito custo, consegui.


End file.
